The present invention relates to a document processor for associating mutually mentioned items between two documents.
Requirement management systems establish links between character strings in a number of requirement management documents. In these systems, however, a user has to register beforehand all relationships between one requirement management document and another requirement management document. Also, links sometimes cannot be established correctly when the requirement management documents include tables.